


【游戏王 | 闇表】反方向的钟

by WinterLute11



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Necromancy, Rape
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 19:05:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19115857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterLute11/pseuds/WinterLute11
Summary: #原作延伸，转世为死灵术士但失忆的aibo##有点黑（？）的王和有点压抑的剧情，有擦边描写#





	【游戏王 | 闇表】反方向的钟

 

 

 

 

> ****穿梭时间的画面的钟** **
> 
> ****从反方向开始移动** **
> 
> ****回到当初爱你的时空** **
> 
> ****停格内容不忠** **
> 
> ****
> 
> ****所有回忆对着我进攻** **
> 
> ****我的伤口被你拆封** **
> 
> ****誓言太沉重泪被纵容** **
> 
> ****脸上汹涌失控** **
> 
> ****
> 
> ****——《反方向的钟》** **

 

 

 

 

“你想好了，游戏。”

 

“违背死者意志的召灵可能会让你死无葬身之地。”

 

 

 

 

“……我明白。”

——我明白的。比任何人都要明白。

 

 

 

 

继承了早逝父亲的通灵体质，游戏很早就接受了自己作为一个受人排挤和憎恶的死灵术士的命运。

他没有任何曾经的记忆，却在无数个夜晚因同一个梦而惊醒。

 

梦里的自己，站在一扇紧闭的大门前，无力地伸手不断捶打着面前的石板。在那之前，一道熟悉的背光身影在他的视线中走向了一片虚无的幻境，对方回头的那瞥微笑刺痛了他的双眼，翕动双唇中吐出的话语也被他的哭声淹没。

 

惊醒的那刻他连外套都来不及披上便赤着双脚跑到了爷爷的房间门口，摇醒了睡得迷迷糊糊的老人他诉说了自己那暗示性极强的梦。

武藤双六难得没有因孙子几次三番打扰自己的睡眠而大发雷霆，一脸正色地听完，搭上游戏的肩膀他低低出声。说者无意，听者留心，游戏慢慢地睁大眼，意识到自己做了一个很不可思议的梦。

 

 

那是一扇通往冥界的门。

 

而那个消失在光芒中的，也许是他前世的爱人。

 

 

 

 

意识到自己梦中的景象并非偶然的平行时空时，记忆的碎片开始逐渐通过梦境源源不断地涌入他的脑海中。每一件事，过去的种种，伴随着心底传来的抽痛带给他某种甜蜜的幸福感。他其实并没有想起对方是谁，长什么样子，叫什么，但唯一可以确信的是：他们一定深深地相爱过，因为梦里的他总是在哭，而唯一可以瞥见的对方脸上的笑容却是那么温柔，像是要将他的心融化一般……

 

 

自己作为死灵术士的命运也许正是神的指引！

意识到这一点，他像《日蚀》的那个少年一样踏上了去往异域的土地，只是那个男孩寻找的是沉默睿智的炼金术士，而游戏要找的却是被列入所有禁书的死灵黑魔法。

 

 

他在埃及的金字塔前寻到了答案。

日落三个时辰之后，在图坦卡蒙的金字塔前轻唤冥神奥西里斯之名，奉上珀耳塞福涅的石榴酒，再画咒符并念出咒语，以指尖血为祭，便能召唤具有实体的死灵。

 

马上，就可以见到了——！那个人！……

 

画地的咒术圈中升腾起紫色烟雾，头顶的星空被突然弥漫的乌云覆盖，游戏感到微妙的不安，年幼时祖父的警告还犹在耳，但决心使他毫不犹豫地念出根据亡灵之书编写的咒语，咬破自己的食指将血蘸在了形成绛紫色沉淀的沙粒中。

 

一道刺目的光从地底升起，随后他的面前出现一道金色的碎影，一开始只是很细的一抹，随后像书页般慢慢展开，像是一个人形从无到有，渐渐呈现。

 

成功了吗？！

 

 

 

 

游戏的笑容僵在了脸上。

 

不对，这不是……他梦中的那个人。

 

 

 

 

面前男人的表情充满不善。

 

黝黑的皮肤，脖颈所悬细绳垂下的金色积木，额前覆盖的宛如荷鲁斯之眼的饰物都提醒着游戏自己召唤出的是一个怎样的存在。

这一切看起来，都是那么……陌生。

 

 

“没有吗。”

 

像是被打破了沉眠而心有郁结般，对方先冷冷地开了口。

 

“什……么？”

 

游戏不自觉地退后一步，他紧张地咬着下唇，注意到男人环肩，露出一丝极为残忍的笑容。

 

 

“召唤神，是需要祭品的。”

 

暗红色的双眼在他身上整个扫视过后眯细，游戏不清楚自己是否真的听清了接下来的那句话。

 

“没有祭品的话，那就用你自己来抵押吧。”

 

 

 

 

现在才想逃跑的话，会不会太晚了一些？

 

他被扯住手腕往回拉到了男人的怀里，被黑魔法召唤出的具有实体的死灵，居然有着和人一样温热的体温，他来不及阻止也来不及解释，下巴被紧紧扣住随后掠夺性的吻就压了上来。睁大眼睛的同时，泪水也从眼眶泛出，游戏掰住对方的肩膀，却在那瞬间又被推倒在了细密的沙粒之中，脖颈传来的麻痒感一半源于背后的磕碰，一半却囿于对方落在自己喉结与锁骨处的啃咬，低声发出的恳求和抵抗都被对方不断下移的手所吞没。

 

他不明白为什么会这样，他只是想见到那个人而已，无论如何都要再见到那个被他送去了另一个世界的……另一个自己？

 

 

“嗯啊！——”

 

记忆回流的同时他的黑色上衣被撩起，抚弄在他胸前的手恶意地掐了下乳首，一阵刺激之下他深深地喘了口气，下半身却莫名传来了反应，羞耻感和更深的恐惧感使他简直想立刻去死，紧咬着牙克制着自己不发出一点声音，但对方随即将一指探入他的口中翻绞着他无处安放的舌头，咸味顺着舌面和齿背在口腔里蔓延。

 

裤子也被剥下，大腿被扳开，性器被触上时游戏差点大叫出来，但对方的揉弄立刻使他的所有力气都流散在了与快感对抗上。这并不是结束，一次高潮未完，他便觉得有什么异物从后方侵入他的身体。这次，他连反应过来的机会都没有，被粗暴地进入，被压在满是沙粒的地上，在盖着法老陵墓的金字塔前被眼前这个男人，被这个他第一次召唤出的死灵剧烈地侵犯着，他在开始再度清晰起来的梦境中失去了意识。

 

 

……

 

 

即使经历过几十年，几百年，他也不会认错。

 

在三千年的封印后助他复活又送他重回冥界的伙伴，此刻就活生生地站在自己的面前。手中的咒符，脖间预示着珀耳塞福涅石榴的紫水晶，结痂的食指，都昭示着他为何会在此处，将自己再一次从冥界唤到现世。

 

渎神的通幽术，不像是当年忍痛要送走自己的伙伴会做出的事，但怎样也没法掩住内心涌上的窃喜，他毕竟还是认为——伙伴依旧想要留自己在身边……

 

但甫一对上对方的视线，他的心便凉了半分。

 

游戏的眼中，没有自己的身影。满满的恐惧和失落，他从对方依然清澈的瞳孔中读出了所有的原因。

游戏，并没有与他共处的那些记忆。

现下的他想要召回的，是‘另一个我’，而不是‘亚图姆’。

是他借由自己的梦境，幻想出的‘另一个我’。

不是他，也不是其他的任何人。

 

 

这就是黑魔法的代价吗？

他又是用力一顶，游戏已经无力反抗，只是虚弱地将在沙地中抓出凹痕的手重又握紧。

 

即使再次见面，也无法真正拥抱彼此的他们。

简直就像是，反方向的钟一样。

 

 

被所有的回忆进攻……

 

 

END#

 

 


End file.
